The Capitol Hunger Games
by MarMouse
Summary: Willow is a girl from the Capitol. This is her story about the Capitol Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Capitol Hunger Games

Chapter 1

My sister burst into tears when President Coin announced that the children of the capitol would be forced to participate in a Hunger Games. I was stunned. Surly, they wouldn't be so cruel. The rebels are no better than President Snow and his army! It's not like WE decided on having kids fight to the death! It isn't fair.

Well, maybe we do deserve it. I mean we made kids fight to the death. Maybe not the kids, but the people involved DO deserve punishment. "The punishment fits the crime" and all that

"Willow, I don't wanna die!" Maple wailed.

"You won't die, I promise. And, you couldn't get picked anyway. This is a one time thing, and you are too young to be reaped. The minimum age is 12 and you are 11! You will be fine." I say, trying to comfort her. She calms down for a few seconds, and then wails again.

"But what about you? You could get picked. You could die!"

"But I won't. I will only have my name in 2 times and we don't need the tessera. We are Central Capitol people. We will be fine!" I pick her up and carry her to my mother who will put her to bed.

I walk up to my room and try to make myself believe what I just told my sister. I am only 13. Only 2 chances to get picked. No extras. I'll be fine. I take a deep breath and calm down.

I walk into the area in front of the mansion. As citizens of the Central Capitol, we were invited to see President Snow's execution. Katniss Everdeen walks onto the stage. She looks shaky. A person blocks my view and I can't see Katniss anymore. Then, complete chaos. People are screaming and running up onto the stage. I hear a gun fire and see President Snow fall dead. I'm screaming too. I grab Maple's hand and we run as fast as we can.

When we get home, my mom and dad are still not back yet. We turn on the TV and wait for them. While we are waiting, Maple suddenly yells "YES!"

"What?" I ask, totally confused.

"President Coin's dead, so no more Hunger Games!"

"President Coin is DEAD?" I ask, astonished.

"Yes, didn't you see?"

"Nope. There was a person in my way."

"Katniss raised her bow toward President Snow, the turned and shot President Coin."

"I saw Snow die after a gunshot, so who is our President now?"

Maple shrugs and goes back to watching the TV. I leave her there and walk around, digesting what she just said. President Coin is dead. President Snow is dead. Because Coin is dead, there are no Hunger Games for the capitol children. I smile. I'm safe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise

After dinner a week after the killing of the Presidents, we were watching TV, when an announcement came on. A lady who looks vaguely familiar is in front of the camera.

"Hello people of the Capitol and the Districts of Panem! I am President Paylor. You may know me as Commander of District 8. I was appointed President in a private election because President Coin was killed. I am to inform you of a few things. First, I would like to let you know that soon leaders of the Capitol and each of the Districts will come together to form a new form a government." She paused. "I would also like to inform you that the Capitol Hunger Games will commence in 2 months. Do not be upset with me, it was all President Coin's doing, but a document was signed to make sure the Hunger Games goes on. I apologize for this. Good night to all." President Paylor said and she signed off.

My whole family was in shock. No one spoke. Maple broke the silence by crying out and running from the room. My mom followed her. My father moved to put his arm around me, but I hopped up and left the room as well. I wasn't upset, I was mad. How dare they let us think that the Capitol Hunger Games was canceled! It's not fair! I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Maybe Coin's document was in evaluation to see if it could be ignored. Maybe it was just recently concluded that the Capitol Hunger Games must happen. And I won't be one of the Tributes. I only have my name in 2 times. I will be fine.

1 month after the re-announcement of the Capitol Hunger Games, another update from Paylor comes on our TV.

"Hello everyone! I would like to explain how the Capitol Hunger Games will work because the Capitol isn't divided into districts. We have 7 victors remaining from previous Hunger Games. Each victor will pick a boy and a girl and those children will be mentored by that victor. Sponsorship will be the same as usual. There will only be 14 tributes opposed to 24. Thank you for listening and good night."

"Well that's good." My father says.

"Why?" Maple replies, "Kids are still forced to die unnecessarily."

"Yes, but 6 less kids are dying than normally would." I tell her, immediately understanding what my father means, "It also means there is a lesser change for me to get picked."

"That's correct, Willow." My mom says, "And soon this will all be over and we can go back to our normal way of life."

"No. We won't ever have a life where the Capitol is the center of a government that kills kids for fun. We will be better than that." Dad says.

"Thank goodness." I say, as I stand up and go to my bedroom and think more about the Hunger Games. If I got picked, who would I want my mentor to be? I could have Enobaria, Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Annie, or Beetee.

I wouldn't want Enobaria. She scares me. Having Katniss or Johanna would be nice, because they are both fighters. I like how Katniss volunteered for her sister. I sponsored her, not a lot, but enough to (hopefully) buy her something. I don't remember how anyone else won their games except for Katniss and Peeta. If I do get picked, I hope my mentor is good enough so I can survive. Because if I do get picked, I am going to win.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping Part 1

Chapter 3: The Reaping part 1

I am walking in the woods. I can see hundreds of Capitol Mutts around me. They all ignore me. I wonder why. Then, ahead of me, I see a huge kid with a bunch of knifes. He runs toward me while hurling them at my face. I sprint away from him, screaming my head off. He is closing the gap between us, and my strength is running out. I trip and fall. He is standing over me, about to sink his knife into my throat…

And then I wake up. I am panting from terror. I've had multiple nightmares about the Hunger Games since it was re-announced. I'm terrified of being picked. If I am picked, I will try to win, but I could sill die horribly. It would be better if I wasn't picked at all.

It is the morning of the Reaping, so soon this will all be over. I get up and look in my closet for a good Reaping dress. I know that they district people wear nice clothes to their Reapings, but here, all we have is nice clothing. Compared to some kids, I'm very plain because I have had no surgeries and no crazy outfits. I'm not allowed and I don't really want them. I am fine the way I am, even if I'm boring by capitol standards. I decide to wear a mint green dress with pearl buttons down the back. It's simple, but it's pretty.

I walk into Maple's room to find her sitting on her bed. She is lucky she isn't in danger of being picked, but she looks worried.

"Hey Maple, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine." She says, not meeting my eyes.

"Really."

"Yeah, I just want to be alone."

"Okay, then I'll just have to see Sari and Shea by myself." I say, referring to our friends.

She jumps up, "Yeah let's go see them!" She takes my hand and pulls me out of her room toward the front door of the apartment.

"Let me go let mom know where we are going, then we will go." My mom said it was okay to go see our friends, so Maple and I left the apartment to go find them.

Sari is my best friend. She is my age and lives with her parents and her sister a couple apartments down from us. Her sister, Shea, is a year older than Maple, so she will be in the Reaping. Maple will be devastated if Shea gets picked. Shea is her best friend. Maple is shy and doesn't make friends easily, so Sari and I introduced them to each other.

When we reach their apartment, Shea and Maple disappear into Shea's room and Sari and I go to her room to talk.

"Who do you think will get picked?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Probably the kids who live in the poorer sections of the Capitol." She says. Not many Capitol people are poor, but poor doesn't mean starving and living in a shack. Poor is living in a small apartment not on the route of the district Hunger Games parade route, no surgeries, and no multi-button showers.

"You are probably right. Those kids took tessera." Tessera is also different here. In the Capitol, instead of oil and grain, it's steak and potatoes. Yum.

"Is that your Reaping dress? It is so pretty. The green looks nice with your blond hair." Sari tells me.

"Thanks. I like yours, too." Sari is wearing a daisy- yellow colored dress with light purple dots on it that tied behind her. It was beautiful with her light brown hair.

Sari looks ready to say something, but is hesitating. "Umm…" she says.

"What?"

She takes a deep breath, "Will you stand next to me at the Reaping? I'm so afraid I'm going to be picked or Shea's going to be picked and we are all going to die…" she said, all in a rush.

I cut her off, "Of course I'll stand next to you. You're my best friend. And Shea's not going to get picked. She has her name in there, like, 1 time. Everyone's going to be fine."

Sari looks at her watch, "Oh my gosh! It's 1:15! We have to be there by 2! You need to go!"

"Okay. I'll see you there!" I say as I walk to the door to go get Maple and head home.

* * *

As I enter Town Square, I see Sari standing among the 13 year olds. She looks like she is going to freak out. I run over to her. She is almost hyperventilating.

"Sari! It's okay! Breathe. You're okay. Shea's okay. Neither on of you will get picked. Calm down!" I say, trying to be quiet. I didn't want everyone in town to hear me and look over. That would make Sari even more nervous. She doesn't do crowds.

Sari calms down enough to speak. "I'm so scared, Willow. I'll never survive if I get picked. Shea has no chance either."

"Well, you won't get picked. So that's not a problem. Now, stop thinking about it and calm down!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sari says, and then she starts to pace. I sigh. Well, better pacing than hyperventilating.

Then, President Paylor walks on to the stage in front of what used to be President Snow's mansion. She stands behind a microphone and begins her speech. "Welcome, people of the Capitol. I would like to offer my apologies to the parents of the children who are going to be reaped. This is entirely President Coin's doing and I am against it. But, the document signed has no way out. We did manage to reduce the number of tributes to 14 instead of 24. So without further ado, let's begin!" She steps to the side as 7 people, presumably the victors who will mentor us, walk onto stage.

They stand a few feet behind the microphone and the reaping balls. First a lady walks up. "I am Enobaria." She says, "The Capitol tributes I pick will be referred to as 'District E'. Ladies first!" Enobaria seems very enthusiastic about all this. She walks over to the reaping ball with girls names. She reaches in and picks a names card. "Kayla Price!" she calls out.

I hear a cry from a girl in the 16 year old section. We all turn to see Kayla. She reaches out to hug people. The girls embrace her and she wipes her eyes and walks to the stage. By the time she gets there, Enobaria is waiting to pick the boys name.

"Brice Lark!" Enobaria says.

"YES!" a yell comes from the boys' 18 year old section. I look over to see a boy high-fiving his friends. He scoots out to the center and sprints to the stage. "WOO HOO!" he cries again. Enobaria smiles, obviously glad to have an enthusiastic tribute. She motions for them to shakes hands and sits down. Brice grabs Kayla's hand and pumps it up and down around 10 times before flopping down next to Enobaria. Kayla sits next to him, looking appalled.

I hear Sari sigh. I know what she's thinking and I totally agree. "This is going to be a long day."

**A/N: I don't really like posting on , so if you would like to finish reading this story, please read it on Wattpad:**

story/1893899-the-capitol-hunger-games


End file.
